World of God
World of God is the final location in Little King's Story, a realm which exists beyond The World. After Corobo has beaten three Kings, Skinny Ray proposes his idea to go to beyond the universe to discover the cause of the earthquakes. Although he is initially rejected and ridiculed, the other Alpokians eventually side with his idea after a particularly big earthquake affects The World. King Corobo then gathers the remaining pieces of the Flying Machine to accomplish this plan. After Corobo and his wife have flown beyond space in the completed Flying Machine, they arrive at the World of God. Howser, Skinny Ray, Kampbell and Pancho all communicate via a floating communications device. This mysterious realm has a wooden ground, and various pieces of junk lying around, not unlike New Island. At the centre is a Box Theater, identical to the one seen in the opening cutscene. Compasses, pencils and books stop Corobo and his wife from leaving the general landing site of the Flying Machine. A pile of yellow mass can be examined, which Skinny Ray suggests several names for, all of which are derived from his own name. Corobo can also read God's sketchbook, which describes several alternate versions of people Corobo has met, such as Howser and Duvroc. After some time here, Corobo's wife will notice movement, and a pencil will roll out of the way, creating a new way forward. Corobo then stumbles across several disembodied Onii dolls, and a replica of Jumbo Champloon's head from the second phase of his fight. Corobo's wife becomes curious of the movements, while Howser and Skinny Ray are cautious of a loud breathing sound. While exploring the area, Corobo's wife is suddenly taken away by a mysterious creature. Corobo follows after her, which begins the Final Boss battle. The music is this area is an arrangement of "Aria" from Bach's Goldberg Variations, using an echoey music box-like instrument for its melody. The Sketchbook Sketches - Adults.png|'Doodles of Adults' My uncle is a drunk. My teacher thinks he is a pig. The guy next door thinks too much. And guy up the street thinks he's great 'cause he's tall! Sketches - Howser.png|'Memories of Grandpa' Last year, my grandpa died. Grandpa is now in heaven, where he became a knight. Sketches - Castle.png|'Castle of my Dreams' This is my dream castle. Bran Castle. I wish my castle was like this! Sketches - Map.png|'Little King's Story' A long time ago, there was a lonely boy king. His name was Corobo, and he set off on a journey to defeat the 7 kings of the world to prove he was the best king of all. Trivia * This is the only location where Corobo's shoes make a different sound. They echo against the wooden floor instead of squeaking. ** This is also the only area where citizens cannot take damage, not even from falling off a ledge. * If the player were to modify the camera to be able to see the walls of the World of God, then a completed blueprint of the Flying Machine can be seen on the walls. Although this makes sense within the story, this detail is impossible to see in normal gameplay. * There are several unused communications from the characters in Alpoko over the communications device, which were probably removed due to how small the World of God is, which would make it difficult to fit every interaction. * The World of God and a replica used for the Final Boss Battle are stored far away from the map, in the middle of the sea. Curiously, a Giga Elevator is floating not far from here as well, which several unused events warp Corobo to, suggesting the World of God may have had a lot of changes over the course of development. * Incidentally, if the player were to use cheats and walk out into the sea from the Over-there-Beach at a certain angle, they will find the World of God. This is ironic, given that the Kingdom of the Dead is said to be located beyond the Beach. Category:Final Location